The present invention relates to a silhouette dummy of human form, particularly suitable for certain types of training in football or other sports, such as rugby.
For certain football training exercises, wooden dummies are currently used and are supported substantially vertically on a wooden support at an angle in relation to the dummy itself. For in-field training, a number of metal dummies supported on a trestle are employed for simulating a barrier for penalty kicks.
Dummies of both the aforementioned types present a number of drawbacks.
In particular, they are extremely heavy and, therefore, difficult to move about and set up on the field. Furthermore, being of rigid design, they are easily knocked down by the ball, thus resulting in severe wear and downtime for setting them up again. For certain types of training exercises, the dummies must be set out singly in a given pattern, which, of course, is impossible in the case of trestle-mounted metal types, and also in the case of wooden types, which are extremely cumbersome at the base, especially on account of the type of support employed.